Curse of the tails doll
by sonicspeedx13
Summary: Sonic and CO get a letter to go to the robotnik mashon, little do they know that revange is being planed, and more holes in Shadow past is filled, will they be able to servive this dark night?


Sonic smiled as he knocked on the door Tails work shop "hey Tails, are you home!" he yelled.

Sonic herd some banging and someone saying "ow" Sonic shook his head, Tails had so many thing in there. Finely, a yellow/orange fox open the door.

"Sonic! We got a letter inviting us to this party to celebrate the dead professor Gerald Robotnik! Shadow's going to be there to!"

"Its been a while since I've seen him, where is it?"

"Its at Gerald Robotnik's big old mansion! Man, it'll be great to see his lab, and his early ways of making artificial life! And-"

"Tails, we'r going, that's all that matters, lets go!" he said and zoomed away. Tails sighed and got the Tornado ready.

Shadow was sitting on a couch in ClubRouge. Rouge was away, doing G.U.N (guardian Units of Nations (a special ops team)) work. Shadow looked at the table…there was a letter marked to him, he grabbed it and started to read it.

"Gerald Robotnik?" he said putting it down. "Omega" he yelled, and a huge red robot came over, it had huge metal claw/hands that could turn into guns his body was a cone shape. And his feet where black, he had only eyes on his head and nothing else. "Yes?" he said in his robotic voice.

"We're going to the Robotnik mansion" he said and grabbed the chaos emerald he had found.

Omega moved over to Shadow, knowing what was going to happen next

"chaos" Shadow said feeling the power come to him. "CONTROL!" and in flash they where gone.

"Alright its all ready sonic!" Tails yelled.

"Finely!" he yelled and jumped up to the wing.

"SONIC!" a girl voice yelled.

"Oh-no" Sonic said and looked over…it was Amy Rose, a girl who thought she was Sonic girl-friend.

"Where you going?" she asked with a smile.

"um…just looking around in the sky"

"Oh…can I come!" she smiled.

"Gah…alright we're going to the Robotnik mansion, we where invited to go there and Shadows going to be there"

"Really" she said and thought for a little bit "can I come"

Sonic sighed "I guess so"

"YAY!" she said and jumped into the seat.

"Wait for me!" Knuckles voice came, he jumped down from the sky. "Huh, what are you doing Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I got the letter too."

"You too huh? Alright" Sonic smiled "lets go!" he said and Knuckles jumped to the other wing and sat down and they went off.

After a few hours they landed. "This should be…it?" they looked around, it was cloudy and, everything had a gray look to it. No one was around, it was a dead city. Sonic jumped off and looked at it. Knuckles fallowed behind.

"What you think happen here?" Knuckles asked

"Who knows, but we were invited to the mansion, lets get going" he said and ran away.

"SONIC WAIT!" Tails and Amy said. Knuckles ran after them.

Shadow and Omega appeared right at the mansion, it was HUGE, it had big doors and huge windows. Shadow open the door, it smelled old…and dusty. Shadow looked around, it was dark. All dark, but everything looked ok. Looked like it was being taken care off. Why did it feel…vary old, then the lights came on.

Shadow looked around, he went into a door that lead into a hall They went down that hall and they where in a ball room. There was old music playing, mostly piano. Shadow walked across the huge ball room. Above them hung a fire lit candles. Shadow found where the music was coming from. It was comeing from above, he jumped up and saw the piano was playing by itself. Omega used his booster to come up. "Omega…can you tell me how it's playing by Itself."

"Scanning now" his eyes went to the piano; a blue light went on scanning it."95…100%...reading show that it is playing as if someone was there, there is no logic to this"

"So that means…" Shadow trailed off

"It is playing on its own"

Shadow jumped down and then saw something in the corner of his eye he turned and saw someone walk into another room. Shadow ran after it, he kicked open the door. There was a fire going in the corner of the room, and furniture around the fire, paintings and photos of past Robotniks where around.

"A family room" Shadow said. He then saw something that caught his eye; there was the shadow of something in the chair. Shadow walked slowly and the grabbed his gun out and pointed it at…a Tails Doll.

"Huh, why is there…a Tails doll here?" he put the gun away. The tails doll looked just like tails, but it had a string hanging from his head, and at the end of the string, dangling in its face, was a ruby the shape of a diamond.

"Are there people here? Omega can you scan the area."

"Already scanning" he said. There was a ding. "There are no life forms near by but- wrong, Sonic the hedgehog and Company are coming near the area.

"Humph them guys…" he said and walked out into the ball room, waiting for them.

"All right we are here!" Sonic said and open the door, the lights where on, Tails looked around nervously. Sonic smiled as he opened the door. It was a huge ball room, and standing there was…shadow and Omega?

"What are you doing here?" Knuckles ask.

"I was about to ask you the same…" Shadow said.

"So, wheres the party?" Sonic said looking around.

"We are the only people here" Omega said.

"What? Then who sent the letters?" Sonic asked

"Possibly Robotnik himself…" Knuckles said.

"Um guys, what's that?" Amy said pointing to a green chair with gold on it, the chair of the host. And on that chair…was the Tails doll.

"I don't remember seeing that, and I looked all over this place" Shadow said.

"That thing always creep me out." Tails said shivering.

Sonic laughed "so you're the guy who wrote the letter? Ok, lets get this party started, come on Tails doll, what do you got for us, I can do anything you throw at me" Sonic said. He then did a flip and putting his right hand out and his right-hand hitting the floor, he then swirls around and then jumps up hitting the ceiling and jumping of that and landing perfectly.

Shadow shook his head. Omega turned and looked. "The Tails Doll…is gone" he said and pointed to the chair, he was right; The Tails Doll was gone…

"Ok…this is getting to creepy" Amy said.

"That's it, I can't just stand around here anymore" Shadow said and walked away into another room. Omega fallowed.

Sonic shook his head and turned…the lights went off!

Amy screams. Tails started to whimper.

"What's going on here?" Knuckles yelled.

Then there was a giggle, like a child giggle. Then the lights went back on.

"Gah what was that…Amy…Tails….Knuckles?" Sonic looked around, they where gone…he was alone. "Ok keep cool…"

"Revenge…" a voice said.

Sonic turned and looked around.

"You….will pay" the voice said again…it sounded like a child, Sonic could not pin point where the sound was coming from. Sonic shook his head and ran and opened a door. He was in a family room. He went over and opens the other door. It was a hallway, with doors everywhere, Sonic walked down it. "Amy!? Tails, Knuckles?!" he yelled, where could they have gone. Sonic opened a door to find a room, with some lab stuff, lab tubes, a computer, Microscope, And there was a journal. He walked up and open it to a page and he started to read.

_Another fail, he tried to make another life form, but they went mad and we had to end their lives, but in good news I made a friend for my grand daughter, I call it the Tails doll. It will remember everything and do what ever the master ask it to, vary loyal, but back to the project Shadow. I will try to use the DNA that I found and try and make some more._

Sonic flips the page.

_Success, with the DNA I used, and with the help of the Tails doll I, professor Gerald Robotnik have made the ultimate life form! I will wake it up tomorrow, after that, I will go to ARK and test it out there, and I hope the government will stop bothering me with asking how it's going._

Sonic read down.

…_failure. Project Shadow went mad and tried to kill me; it did attack and kill many people… along with Maria's family… Tails Doll was the one who could stop it, he destroy him…and we were all sent to the A.R.K so the government could watch us…I have given Tails doll information that if my plans do not happen, to go on and try to let it happen… _

Sonic re-read this. Is there any more? He turned the page, he read on.

_I have transmitted this to Tails Doll…to the loving person who watched Maria…she is dead, I will continue with Project Shadow, but only to destroy the world, if somehow this dose not work, find the people who did it…and show them the secret...yes…show them_

And then it went into lines, and then…blood. Sonic closed the book. What was this all about, what was this secret? What was going on…only that Tails Doll knew Sonic put the book down and walked out. He then walked further down the hall and saw stairs; he sighed and went up them.

As the lights went back on, Tails was in a room with a bed in it, a mirror and a dresser on the wall, flower by the bed, and on the bed, was a yellow glowing eye…ruby dangling…Tails doll.

"How many do they have" Tails said. He wondered why there was one here, they where made by Robotnik to out race sonic…but he lost, so what is this all about? He turned away and looked at the mirror…the Tails Doll was gone, he turned around fast…it was gone. "what's going on here….who's playing these tricks!"

Then there was a child giggle. "You're the ones who made his dream die out…you killed his dream…" then there was silence…and then "YOU WILL PAY!"

Then there was movement and a red glob dropped onto the floor and took the form of Tails, a red Tails. It didn't have a mouth. But it did laugh and its hand stretch out to where Tails could not, it grabbed him from the other side of the room, his hands move back to the Fake Tail and the Fake Tails slammed him into the wall. "Gah Sonic!" he yelled

"He can't help you" Came the voice. "Can you feel the sunshine?" it said and giggle again.

_What kind of sick joke is this?_ Tails thought as he was thrown into the door, the door broke and he fell out in the hallway, there was painting and pictures with people and robots on them. The Fake Tails grabbed Tails and threw him down the hall, Tails propelled his 2 tails to let him fly, he flew down the hall, as the Fake Tails ran to keep up.

"It can't fly…great!" Tails smiled as he went into another room, this time it was a lab, full of computer and microscopes and testing tubes…and a…sleeping tube, someone was inside it…but Tails couldn't see. The Fake Tails was near the door, luckily Tails shut and lock the door, he sat there, silence…hoping it will pass…Tails saw the shadow move left…and right…then it sped away. Tails sighed with relief, Tails turned the lights on. And saw what was in there.

A being that looked almost like shadow. But where shadow had red, he had white. And his 4 quills on his side where longer and stood on the side more. And his gloves where more like Knuckles.

"Who…is this?" Tails said looking at it, he looked down to see if there was anyway to find out who this was.

"Project…Shadow" he read aloud. But wasn't Shadow…? this one look perfect, why was it not alive.

"So you've found it" the voice said . Tails turned around….and floating in the air…was the Tails doll.

"You finely show your self as your real self! Who are you really?!"

"I am the darkness, the person who will show you all the real master, and what the world need to be, masters and mistresses alike will leave you, betray you, destroy you! I am what will cleanse the world, but first I must use the cruse! The cruse of the Tails doll!"

"and this?! Who is this"

"The being my old master tried to make, his first real try on project Shadow. And it worked. But the being went mad, and they killed it, they dumped it's body in here to dissect and to see why it went mad, but it never happen. When everyone was ignoring this town once they went to ARK, I worked at once to make him alive again…but it did not work…I tried for so long, and then I found out…I had to pull all their souls out"

"S-souls? Who's souls?"

"The town…of course, it was fun watching them all run around, scared, thinking their world was at end, when they where starting for the new world!" Tails doll laughed.

Tails was breathing hard. This could not be happening…

"And when I heard it shut down, I only knew why…and poor, poor Maria" he then laughed again. "Once that happened I knew that I needed to step it up, I waited 50 years and then I saw him…Shadow, what a wonder, what greatness, what darkness! But then I saw him SAVE the world as it came crashing…my master himself told me what was going to happen…but it didn't, YOU ALL TURNED HIM AGAINST HIS REAL WORK!" Tails doll screamed. "and when I saw that, I knew…I knew for sure that I was the only sane one in this world, so I kept grabbing their souls…and parts of their bodies…and finely…FINELY he is done, I called you here, because you are the ones who made this happen," Tails doll shook his head, "Have a nice stay, while you can," then there was that laugh…and the lights went off and back on…and he was gone

Shadow and Omega walked down a hall Shadow open a door, it lead to the basement, or at least somewhere below ground. Shadow went down. Omega fallowed.

"What do you think, the reason for us being here is?" Omega asks.

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes "Someone wants something, someone has a bone to pick with us, and their good…very good" Shadow said he then had a huge head ache. And then a in a flash he saw something horrible. Him attacking some men in white coats, he kicked them and punched them, then he found one hiding, and used Chaos blast on the person... but before he could see what the effects of the Chaos blast did, he was back in the dark basement steps.

"Shadow…are you all right?" Omega asks

"No…no I'm not"

"What happen?"

Shadow explain what he saw.

"Do you…remember anything about the place you were, why you were mad, or, other wise?"

Shadow shook his head. "It looked a bit like…this place" he said as they went down, it was a huge lab, with huge testing tube as big as Omega…"no…not testing tube…these tubes are to hold living things in, were they trying to work on making me at this time while they were here too?"

"By the logic of this area, it looks like that is right"

Shadow shook his head…logic; most the things in his life did not have logic.

Shadow looked at the tubes, they where empty. "This place is empty…you think SOMEONE would be here, if not Eggman, then somebody."

"You would think so" Omega said.

Then there was a noise and a red Tails came out of nowhere. It then turned into a red Shadow.

"What is that?!?" Shadow yelled.

"It is a being form of Chao's DNA" Omega said

"A fake Chaos that can turn into people, just what we need…" Shadow sighed.

It then saw them and ran to them and tried to grab omega but omega hand turned into a lazar and he blasted at the Fake Shadow, it screamed and backed away.

"Stop fighting us!" Shadow yelled.

It came up again to attack.

"Fine…you asked for it!" he then went into a ball and zoom and hit the Fake Shadow. The fake shadow was torn apart. Shadow did a back flip and landed perfectly on the ground.

The Fake chaos fell to the ground like rain.

Shadow put his hand in a fist and walked over to a computer and pressed the enter key…the computer was on! Shadow press the icon that had a book image and said "data info" it then showed:

_Subject: Project shadow_

_Reason for making: saving Maria and making the ultimate life form._

_Long as this thing been going:10 years and still continuing._

_Info on it so far: we have made a perfect one! And now we are wakening it up..._

…_it is going mad! It is destroying everything…it can use the power of Chaos perfectly... this might be the last massage I send out, do not let this being come out…if he does not be shut down, the world will enyuyuyuyutpiau nhe_

The rest of it where random numbers and letters…

"Is this…what I am remembering, was I already created before hand?" Shadow looked around to see if there was any other help, and then he saw that desk where destroyed, computers broken and thrown…then there was a scream…

Knuckles coughed as he opened his eyes…what happen…he got up and then jumped as he saw the Tails doll. "Hello" it said and floated to the sky.

"Wh-what do you want!" he said getting into a fighting pose.

"Do you know Shadow was made 51 years ago and not 50 years ago"

"What are you talking about?!" knuckles yelled

"He went mad and tried to kill everyone, they killed him, but then re made him, but the same person…you see, Your Shadow is a killer, and that is coming back to him, I sent you hear to tell you that it was going to happen sooner or later, I think you might want to stop him…" and with that the Tails doll disappeared.

"shadow…" he said shaking his head and slammed the door open. "SHA-" he stopped as he herd a scream, he ran down trying to find out where it was coming from.

Amy's hammer appeared and she started to hit the Fake red Amy. It didn't hurt it.

"What are you!?" she yelled.

"I'm you" her voice echo back "but better, the one Sonic will like"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled and attacked again, but this time its arm stretched out and grabbed Amy and hung her to the ceiling.

"I am better in SO many ways" the Fake Amy said laughing.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"You better" the fake Amy said and let go of her, she screamed, then someone caught her. She open her eyes, it was shadow. "Shadow!" she smiled. Shadow let her down as he ran back to it. "Omega attack!" Shadow yelled and the laser went off hitting the Fake Amy, it then went into the form of the Tails doll. Its string stretched out and grabbed Shadow and started to electrocute him. "Do you feel the sunshine?" it said laughing again. Shadow bracelets came off as a red aura went around him. "GAH! Time to show you what I can REALLY DO!" the tails doll laughed as he grew claws and turned into a shadow looked alike and mocked him. "I'm the great Shadow…I can beat anyone I want I have no friends and I have to always hide who I am"

"grr…SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled and punched the Fake Shadow, it splatter to the floor it then crawled away and then turned into sonic. "I can beat you easily" he said and stuck his tongue out"

"I told you SHUT UP!" he said and zoomed at him.

"SHADOW!" Knuckles yelled, the fake Sonic disappeared…

Shadow turned to face Knuckles. "Humph...what do you want?"

"Your going down right now!" he said, it then got dark and they were in the ball room, it seemed like they both ignored the fact that the room changed.

"I don't have time for you Knuckles," Shadow said walked away.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" he yelled and ran at him and punched him, Shadow did a back flip and kicked Knuckles in the back of the head. Knuckles fell to the ground. He then did a cartwheel and rounded about and when he landed on his feet, he was facing Shadow.

"Chaos…BLAST!" he said and a red blast happen and blasted Knuckles back onto the wall.

"Now do you see, there is no way you can bring me down" Shadow smiled.

"There is always a way." He said and pounded his fist on the floor.

"YOU FOOL!" Shadow yelled. He threw out a chaos emerald and yelled. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled and time stopped. He ran up to Knuckles, who was standing there, his fist about to hit the ground. He kicked his arm out of the way and then kicked Knuckles in the face. He then jumped up in the air behind knuckles and let time go again, knuckles hand broke and knuckles flew back vary fast. Shadow punched Knuckles and he was sent down to the ground, he made a little crater where he landed. Shadow fell to the ground.

He smiled. "I'm the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog, you can't beat me!"

"I-I have to…he told me what you where becoming…"

"Who told you?" Shadow ask

"…the Tails doll" Knuckles whispered.

"I should of known" Shadow said.

Knuckles slowly got up, Knuckles grabbed his broken hand and moved it up. There was a pop and it was back to being able to move.

"That Tails Doll is messing with us" Shadow said.

Then the laugh came. "ah Shadow, the betrayer to your kind…to your master…" The Tails doll appeared.

"You" Shadow said "chaos blast!" he yelled and a red blast came to attack Tails doll, it hit it but did not destroy it.

"How!?"

"You see now what power you could have had if you kept on our side!" then the laugh came again. "Can you feel the sunshine," he laughed and attacked.

As Sonic went up stairs he found it to be a huge research lab. With computers and big screens and microscopes, lab tubes, and much much much more.

Sonic looked around. "Man this guy must of love doing this" Sonic said walking around looking at all of it, then there was a sound. Sonic turned and a red version of him came. He smiled. "So you want to play huh? Ok!" he said and ran to the Fake Sonic and went into a spin dash. It hit the Fake Sonic; it went into water on the floor Sonic smiled. "Too easy."

"Don't let you think that," it said and went into a shadow version.

"whoa…cool," Sonic said and smiled.

"Time to see what the ultimate life form can do," it said.

"One problem…Shadows the Ultimate Life form"

"I have copy Shadow's power" it said and ran to Sonic. Sonic went an inch to the right and it ram into the wall. A photo of a Family fell and hit him in the head. It growled and turned and put his hands out, a blood red chaos emerald appeared.

"That isn't a Chaos emerald!" Sonic yelled.

"No…it's a Blood emerald…powered by the souls of the people we have killed, some were vary powerful…that's why there was no one to stop Ivo Robotnik, AKA DR egg man, he took all them heroes in the world and suck there powers!"

"I…see," Sonic said looking at him.

"CHAOS!" it yelled.

Sonic took his chaos emerald out fast.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic yelled.

"CONTR-" and then time stop. Sonic ran up kick the emerald out of his hand and grabed it and went into a spin dash and hit him and then kick him in the face.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he yelled and yellow crystal came and hit it. Sonic then let time go back to normal. His hand went up "wh-" then he went back and went to water his face came up and it was blown to bits. Then the chaos spear came. "NOOOO!" it yelled and evaporated.

Sonic jumped in the air. "ya!" he said.

He looked down at the Blood emerald. "so much power" he said to himself, then he herd fighting. Sonic turned and ran to the fighting.

Tails was in shock. He turned around slowly and looked at the other Shadow.

"He went mad…" Tails turn to the computer and pressed enter. It came on with info on the being…and then it said something that shocked Tails.

_Brain removed…_

"Then…what d-did they do with it. And was that why he went mad…" tails wanted answers now. Then he saw something

_Reason for going mad: tampered with_

This was shocking, why would they do that, someone didn't want Gerald and his crew of people to become famous? Or was it something else…

"I have to find Sonic and the rest and show them what I found." Tails open the door slowly, and poked his head out, he looked left and right, then he ran down to find the ballroom.

The Tails doll Ruby shined and Shadow stop in his place.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled finally finding them, her huge hammer came out and she jumped to attack it. It laughed as he got hit and fell to the ground. He floated back up and Amy was about to attack when she stop, she put her hand down and the hammer fell to the ground.

"Amy what's wrong! Stop this and run!" Knuckles said.

"The tails doll has her in a trance…she's the most Vulnerable" Shadow snapped his hand and purple ball came out and hit the Tails doll. Its head went down. And he turned its head. His eyes shining bright yellow…"you won't fell the sunshine anymore" it said. And out of no where a red beam came and hit shadow, Shadow fell to the ground, luckily it just grazed him.

"SHADOW!" knuckles yelled.

Shadow jumped up and got ready to fight again.

"Just stay down, it would save me a lot of time"

"Time is not on your side monster!" he yelled. And took out a Chaos emerald.

"A chaos emerald…good…you go and use that, as I take the soul of this girl," he said and turned his head and the ruby started to glow again, the color of Amy eye started to fade.

"NO! CHAOS…CONTROL!" he yelled and time stopped, he smiled and ran to the tails doll and was about to hit him when…he disappeared, he did a flip over Amy and stopped.

"What?"

"When you are force to use the chaos emerald…like I have, you get a immune system with there powers.

"WHAT!" Shadow yelled.

The Tails doll laughed, and time went back to normal, Omega came in and started to shoot Tails doll with machine guns. Tails doll didn't even get hurt, he laughed as he zoomed in and grabbed Shadow's chaos emerald.

"Just one more and I can awake him!"

"Who!?"

"Your twin," Tails doll laughed and disappeared.

Sonic ran in. "Did I miss anything?" Sonic asked.

"Shut up" Shadow said and walked away. Omega fallow him.

Amy shook her head and looked around. "What happen…my head hurts…THE TAILS DOLL!" she jumped and looked around, and saw sonic he jumped and hug sonic "oh sonic thank you for being here, I'm so scared,"

"A-Amy let go of me"

Then Tails came crashing in "GUYS!" he yelled "I got some bad news"

Amy finely let go "What is it tails" Sonic coughed.

Shadow turn, wanting to hear this, and Tails explained what Tails doll said and what he found.

"What!" Shadow said. "Brain removed…tampered with…who want to tamper with my creators work?"

"Who knows, everyone knew this was going to help mankind…" tails said

They where all silent

Knuckles looked around. "Does anyone else think that the Tails doll is behind this?"

"Ya, I was thinking that" Tails said, "but why, it seems he only got mad when Gerald want Tails doll to remake the Old Shadow…"

Then something came to Shadow mind, "Sonic do you have a Chaos emerald?"

"Um yes why?" Sonic asked.

"Because he needs that much power to power up it, all 7 chaos emeralds, when it only took one for me," Shadow said.

"This is not good," Knuckles said and got up and pounded his fist.

"Why don't we leave, we got this Blood emerald and one chaos emerald, as long as we can stay away we will be fine," Amy said.

"He can still use the chaos emerald for other things…like powering up them red monsters." Shadow said.

"That's right…what are they?" Tails said.

"The're things the Professor was working on the ARK to, artafshle Chaos," Shadow said.

"So then we stop him! Come on guys, lets go to the room where that body is!" Sonic said jumped up.

They all agree and all follow tails.

"My master," a red blob said coming into a dark room. "They are going into the room with Project: Shadow in it"

The tails doll ruby glow "perfffffeeect." It said "Take your men and when they get in, make sure they don't come out Intel I tell you to,"

"Yes master" and it moved away.

"Here it is," Tails said and opened the door, everyone gasped as they saw the tube.

"Almost looks like your twin eh, Shadow?" Sonic said and turned to look at Shadow.

"Whatever" Shadow said and moved to the tube to look at it. He put his hand on the glass.

"Could this of been me?" he wondered to himself. "Could I have been on earth…but I was driven mad…gah" Shadow closed his eye and his hand went up to his head…

He saw the Tails doll, standing before him. Its head tilted to its side. 'You have done as you were made to do…your reason for living... is to make everyone see that a Shadow can not be made' it said in Shadow's mind

"yes…master" Shadow voice came. Then a door open.

"Don't do it, don't shoot him, we can fix it!" Gerald's voice came. And GUN came in and pointed their gun at Shadow. Shadow went and kicked them in the face, they fell to the ground. The tails doll flew 'your time to die is now!'

'I want a life like everyone has'

'YOUR LIFE IS NOTHING WITHOUT ME, I AM YOUR GOD!' it yelled and zapped Shadow, he fell to the ground.

Then he saw himself…back where he was…in the room where his old body was…

"Hey the doors lock!" Knuckles yelled.

"What!? Did you lock it when you came in Amy?"

"No I'm not an idiot!"

"Requesting all to lower there voices," Omega said. "There are beings out there keeping the door shut"

Shadow took his gun out. "I'll take them all out,"

"Your gun will not stop them" Tails doll voice said and he appeared above them…all 7 chaos emerald hovering around him.

"How!?" Shadow and sonic yelled.

"While you were all panicking I got your 7th chaos emerald" he laughed and put it into the sleeping tube. The water in the tube disappeared and the tube open up…and he open his eye.

Its eye was gray. It had two bracelets on its hand.

"Where…where am I," it asks, in Shadows voice, but a bit lower.

"You are at your home," Tails doll said. "And your meaning in life is… to take more souls, starting with them!" Tails doll said pointing at sonic and the rest.

"Yessss…" he pulled himself out slowly and took his hand out and a gray orb appeared and was shot at shadow, he fell to the ground in great pain.

"Who is this…copy cat?" it said.

"One they tried to make after you, a failure…"

"Me a failure?" Shadow said getting up. "No, I'm Shadow the hedgehog! And I…AM THE ULTAMENT LIFE FOR-"the gray Shadow charged and slammed into Shadow. He fell to the ground, "gah…guys…run" Shadow said getting up.

"But shadow," Amy said

"I said RUN!" he said, "chaos spear!" he said and the door blew up, and so did the red globs outside the door. Amy, Sonic, Tails, Omega, and Knuckles ran out. The Gray Shadow tried to follow. But Shadow ran to the door and slammed the Gray shadow on the side, making him crash into the wall. It laughed like a madman and came out of the dust and kicked shadow.

Sonic grabbed hold of Tails, and Tails grabbed knuckles and Knuckles grabbed Amy. And Sonic ran as fast as he could they where back in the ball room. And there where many of them Red being, they all took the form of Shadow.

"Everyone likes Shadow," Sonic said getting ready to fight.

"There too many of them Sonic!" Tails said.

"We'll find a way," he said and ran to fight, Knuckles follow them.

They all laughed and form one body. A almost soled body, he grabed Sonic and threw him at Knuckles they both fell to the ground. It laughed

"All will bow down to the Tails Doll." He said and lifted his hand. Then glass shattred and someone kick the Red Shadow and it blew to peaces. The person had wings…the person turned around and it showed to be…Rouge!

She had huge ears and white head; she had a purple battle suit.

"Bat girl! What are you doing here?" Knuckles yelled.

"Oh you think that I'd let you all have the fun, either way, there're jewels here that I want.

Knuckles sighed. "Whatever you say" he said and the globs came back together.

"We can't kill it!" Tails yelled.

"The one way I defeated is with Chaos control…I cant use that." Sonic took out the Blood emerald. "Let's see what power this has" he said and started to draw energy out of it.

"No!" Rouge yelled.

Sonic's eyes went white. His fur went dark, a dark purple aura went around his body. Evil thoughts went into his mind…

"What happen to sonic!?" Knuckles yelled.

"There is negative energy in that emerald, the Blood emerald, named for all the death that has happen to it, think of all the evil in the world, and all the evil that was used for the Chaos emerald…every death made by this Evil will be transferred into that emerald!" Rouge cried out.

"No…SONIC!" Tails yelled.

Sonic looked around, he smiled evilly and ran to the Red being and punch them, they evaporated, he then spin dash to everyone , he then jumped and sent a black orb at the last one and it blew up, he dropped to the ground, he smiled and walked away.

"Sonic?" Amy said

Sonic turned and looked at her. His stare was cold; he then turned away and went down the hall.

"Where is he going?" Rouge said

"Maybe to help…SHADOW!" Tails yelled.

Shadow fell out of the room and looked around to see if he could use anything, the Gray Shadow came and kick him in the face.

"Dangit," he came to punch him again. "Chaos control," and in a flash he was behind the Gray shadow, he kicked him down and grabbed his leg and threw him down the hall.

"You see, I AM the ultimate life form!" he yelled

"Your just a faker" the Gray Shadow said and jumped up.

"I'll show you a Faker!" he yelled and ran down to attack him. Gray shadow laughed as he disappeared.

"He can use chaos control!" Shadow said surprised.

"Now you die, Chaos…sword!" he said as a sword appered in his hand, it was blood red.

He smiled and charged at him. Shadow was beaten…he would die like any person. He closed his eye waiting…but it never happened, he open his eye. A Black hedgehog came to stop it…was it-?!

"Sonic?"

"I came to save your sorry butt," he said as he grabbed the sword and broke it.

The Tails doll came out. "He used the Blood emerald…HOW!?"

"Because I'm so much better then his copy, and I'll use it better then he can," Sonic smiled and slammed the Gray Shadow to the ground.

"Grr, YOU CANT BEAT ME!" he yelled and jumped up.

Sonic laughed. "Heh, lets get started then," he said and zoomed after Gray Shadow.

Gray Shadow put up his hand to stop the blow but was blasted back. He fell to the ground.

"Gah, I can't lose!" he yelled and got back up, but as he came back up sonic kick him in the face.

"Your funny," he said with a evil smile and slamed his foot right in the face of the Gray Shadow.

'What's wrong with sonic?' shadow wondered.

"There's no way you can beat me" Sonic smiled.

"There is always a way," he said and let his hand out. "CHAOS BLAST" he said and a red blast sent sonic flying into the air and fell to the ground.

The Tails doll laughed as he wach this "Yes…kill him"

Sonic fell down next to Shadow.

"Sonic, what did you do?!"

"I took this great blood emerald, now I am POWERFULL! I can do everything now…no one can stop me now!"

"Sonic you idiot" Shadow said getting up.

Sonic laughed and jumped up.

"let's start!" he yelled and ran over to him.

"you can't kill him!" Gray shadow yelled and held his hand up and Sonic ran right into it. Gray shadow laughed. "By my creator, wish you will die," he then grabbed Sonic and threw him and Shadow. Shadow jumped over Sonic and ran to him, he disappeared and reappeared behind him and punched him then kicked him, he flew into the wall.

"You…cant…win!" he yelled and destroyed the wall he was at and toss it at Shadow.

Shadow jumped and ran on it and did a flip and flung his feet out and kick him in the face, he flung into the dusty room.

The tails doll laughed and turned his face. "Kill the others"

"Yes masterrrr…"

"Heh, the world will fall"

Sonic got up. "I must destroy him, to show I am power-full and to show the world…I CAN KILL!" Sonic jumped and ran to him, but he stopped. He slowly put his hand to his face. And started to cry.

"I can't become this," he shot his face up at the Gray Shadow, who got up and grabbed Shadow neck and slamed him to the ground. "Forget him, he is nothing," a voice more like a snake told him.

"no…I am not that kind of person"

He shot his face up and put his hands out and the darkness went all into his hand, and his fur came back to normal blue, his eye went to green. He smiled as a huge black orb came.

"STAY DOWN AND AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled and shot it at Gray Shadow. He turned his head and was thrown back, destroying the walls and doors. He then fell down.

"heh, to easy!" he said and then ran to shadow "you ok?" he asked

Shadow jumped up. He clench his fist.

"We have to stop him"

"we need to combine attacks" Sonic said

"heh, is that all?"

"Maybe?"

"heh, you never cease to surprise me"

"I try," sonic went into a spin dash, and Shadow disappeared.

"3….2….1!!!! GO!" Sonic yelled and went off as fast as the speed of sound. Shadow went above Gray shadow and held his hand out and purple ball came out, he threw it at sonic as he jumped up into a ball still, sonic then turned dark purple and hit the Gray shadow.

"GAH NO!" he yelled in pain and fell to the ground, Sonic went back to normal and smiled.

"Now that's over…"

"Its not…he still has the 7 chaos emerald."

"Oh no…"

The tails doll came out. With the 7 choas emerald.

"CHAOS EMREALD, COMBIND OUR POWER!" he yelled.

The tails doll and the Gray shadow shone together, Sonic winced as it happen, and then there it was, the face of the Tails doll with the Gray/black the body of tails doll and the chest of Gray shadow, the arm of Tails doll and hand of Tails doll and the feet and shoes of the Gray shadow.

"meet," said a person with both the voice of Tails doll and Gray shadow. "shadail" and it laughed.

"You think that will scare us?"

"No, but the death of your friends will"

"WHAT!?" they both said and race down without looking back.

Tails backed up behind Omega and Knuckles as they pounded the Red chaos down.

"They won't stop!" Knuckles yelled. Rouge and Amy where back to back trying to stop them.

"They just keep coming!" Rouge yelled.

"We won't be able to stop them!" tails yell

"We will!" Amy said pounding them with her hammer.

"We," Sonic voice said

"Are," shadow said

"HERE!" they both said distorting the wall and turning into a ball and hitting the red globs. "CHAOS BLAST!" shadow yelled and a red blast came distorting the red globs.

"Yes!" Tails said.

Knuckles smiled and walked up to Sonic

"DID IT HAVE TO TAKE YOU SO LONG!" Knuckles yelled in Sonic's ear.

"ow…um…yes"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Shadow said about to punch him.

"Hey hey, we got something else to worry about, Tails and that Gray Shadow. Form together, become…Shadail"

"This is bad" Rouge said.

"You guys are think this is the end of the world" Sonic laughed.

"What's so funny Sonic?" Shadow said

"Didn't you feel the power when tails and him form, they didn't go super…" Sonic smiled

Shadow then realized what he was saying. "lets do it…lets end it here and now!"

"SHADAIL COME OUT!" Sonic yelled.

"That wish…I can grant…" Shadail voice came and pop out of nowhere. It then went dark.

"Welcome to my domain, where I will rule the world, and make 1000s of shadows to destroy the world, and remake it into a world that Gerald would love!"

"My Creator would not love a world where people had to die to remake it." Shadow yelled out

"You know nothing Shadow…your 'creator' is one who made weapon for the military"

"He was made too!"

"So you think" Shadail laughed and 2 black swords came to his hand.

"COME ON GIVE US YOUR BEST!" Sonic yelled

"I will," he said and zoomed down to sonic. Sonic smiled and closed his eye his body went yellow, and he grabbed Shadail hand and slammed him to the ground.

"That's all?" he asked and went and disappeared and reappeared to shadow and grabbed him. Shadow fur went yellow too, but the red lining stay the same.

"Power has reason here…" Omega said. "Power is rising by: Shadail"

"What!?" rouge and Knuckles said.

"Time to die" he said and he grew claws and huge wings and he got sharp fangs. He held his hand out and sent 1000s and 1000s of black orbs at them, Sonic and Shadow went as fast as sound to dodge them, thin went as fast as the speed of light. Then came over to Shadail and kick him, he flew back.

"grr, damn you" Shadail yelled. He threw his hand out and cut Shadow. "gah!"

"Idiots"

"I wont die here…just to let some FAILURE of my master out!"

" I AM NOT A FAILURE!" Grays voice came and dark aura came out around him.

"And tails doll, you are a blood trusty person who wants to take the world by storm.

"I AM BLOOD TRUSTY!" the dark aura came bigger and bigger.

"heh" Sonic took out the blood emerald.

" BLOOD CONTROL!" he yelled and it brightened up and a portal opened up. Sonic smiled holding it up, his fur went dark yellow and he flew at them and full speed and then punch the emerald into them.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you and the emerald…INTO ITSELF!" Sonic yelled and Shadail where sucked into it and the emerald was too.

"GOOD BYE CHAOS…CONTROL!" he yelled and the portal closed blowing up from the inside. The darkness went away. And the house was falling apart.

"What's happening!?" Amy yelled.

"The darkness and evil in the house is making is collapse" Shadow said.

"out we go!" Sonic said turning back to normal; they all ran out, Rouge started to run but got trap by part of the roof.

"Gah…for get about me and run."

Knuckles stopped and turn and jumped and smashed it to 1000s peaces. He held his hand out to help her up, she got up by herself."

"You save the girl of your dreams yet again"

"GAH" Knuckles went red. "shut up!" he said

She laughed and ran off. Knuckles fallow.

When they got outside the mansion collapse and was no more.

"Well, another thing done, now what?" Sonic said and smiled

"Not much, just hanging out." Tails said and saw Knuckles and Rouge come out in the cloud of dust.

"Oh heyyyy Knuckles…what where you doing" Sonic said, hinting to something.

Knuckles went red and waved his hand around. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Rouge laughed a little and walked away.

"Hey where you going?" Shadow asked.

"Righting a report to G.U.N….its just too bad that I couldn't get any of the gems."

"ya.." Shadow said with a sigh and saw the rest of them leavening. Shadow looked at a tree that they where by.

"What's that?" he said pointing at a bag.

Rouge walked over and open the bag. "there a note…and GEMS!" she took out the note

_Lets hope this keeps you busy and not steal MY master emerald_

_Knuckles_

Rouge smiled.

"Let's get going" Shadow said.

"Allright…its just too bad that I couldn't get the chaos emerald" Rouge said

"Did you not see it?" Omega said. "the Chaos emerald fell out of the portal and flew out into the world, due to so much power and Chaos control being active"

"WHAT!?"

"So what now Sonic?" Tails said

"Running like always" Sonic said smiling "and not caring about power…I'm not one to have it"

"and me running after you" Amy said

"and me guarding the Master emerald, helping you guys…and hoping Rouge does not steal it"

"you like her" Sonic said

"no I don't!" he yelled

Amy smiled "I know that face, yes you do!"

"GUYS STOP IT!"

" that be funny if we ever see them together" Tails said. "so when you guys moving in together?"

"TAILS SHUT UP!"

They all laughed.

_This is sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing, the one who will become the greatest, stop evil, and help his friends whenever needed _


End file.
